


From: redactedOrthodoxy [RO]

by Ladsalt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, Fantrolls, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), In Public, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Power Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: An office worker recounts her bosses unwanted advances to an unsympathetic HR department.
Relationships: Boss/Employee - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 16





	From: redactedOrthodoxy [RO]

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this story which i found really amusing and wanted to do something similar to, https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566273  
> Check it out and leave kudos!

From: redactedOrthodoxy [RO] 

To: trollResources[TR]

Re: Recent string of assaults pt 5

I must reiterate that since my last communication my supervisors advances have not abated, and while I am loathe to imply that the correct disciplinary measures have not been taken I do not believe that this behavior which is total wise unbecoming, humiliating, and more important wise it is against the employee relations handbook guidelines- is being addressed.

In fact her advances have escalated recently from resting her hands too long on my, personal regions, to squeezing my rear - while we are in front of other employees I might add which is a further violation of the guidelines laid out in part two subsect 4 of the handbook!- but most recently my supervisor cornered me in the elevator.

Pressing herself against be so I could not get off, she proceeded to grope my chest with one hand while the other pressed against my nook through my pants and said she'd wanted to “ pull my hair and make me eat her nook out”. I tried to push her off and said plus firm wise that I was not interested in such activities and that it was not appropriate to be propositioning me during work hours. This prompted her to press her fingers harder into my nook and squeeze my tit, and I did become very flushed as she noticed that my nipples were becoming hard. She was only stopped by the fact that the elevator stopped at a floor and she exited quite abruptly leaving me extremely flustered as some of our other coworkers entered the elevator.

There is a disciplinary process that is required under Imperial Workplace standards Laws for Supervisors accused of this behavior and I must demand that something is done before this becomes a more serious problem.

From: trollResources[TR] 

To: redactedOrthodoxy [RO] 

Re: Recent string of assaults pt 5

Ms. Obrien,

We appreciate your report. We do take these accusations very seriously and it is important that behavior which violates our regulations is recorded so that it can be looked into.

But given how familiar you are with the workings of the Empire we hope that you also understand that action in this case must be careful and well considered. Both you and your supervisor are very valued citizens and we would be loathe to dismiss either of you over these accusations on such short notice. We hope you will bear with this process and do your best to try and work things out on your own with you and your supervisor- we have often found that interpersonal issues in Imperial offices are best solved between the parties themselves without outside interference!

From: redactedOrthodoxy [RO] 

To: trollResources[TR]

Re: Recent string of assaults pt 6.

Of course I understand that there are due processes that must be followed- I certainly appreciate them and would never mean to shirk investigative proceedings. I don’t mean to make things more difficult for your department with this, but, I feel uncertain that speaking with my supervisor will do anything to meaningfully resolve these incidents.

To illustrate, the last time I had a ‘conversation’ with her I was attempting to give that perigrees progress report on films we were designating to be destroyed for seditious and inappropriate content. I became very shortly aware that my supervisor was not paying attention to what i was saying as she was quite pointedly looking me over. I asked if she would rather cut our meeting short and perhaps resume when she was less, hrm, distracted if she felt it necessary. She declined and insisted that I continue reading the report. I did and She stood from her desk and approached while continuing to insist that nothing was wrong and i should continue with the report. 

However she came up behind the chair I was sitting in opposite her desk and she put her hands on my shoulders pressing me down into the chair and then wrapping her arms around my neck. She began to unbutton my uniform. I attempted to stand up and told her I did not want to continue the meeting and this was not behavior I was comfortable with. She said I should calm down and enjoy myself. Having undone my uniform she proceeded to slip her hands under my clothing to fondle my breasts. Still holding me down she moved to straddle my legs in the chair rocking herself over my bulge sheath as she leaned in to my neck. I am quite certain she could feel me beginning to shudder under her as she laughed and began to bite and suck my neck.

I believe I moaned and Clasped a hand over my own mouth out of fear someone would over hear and come in. She untucked my shirt and began to trail her mouth down from my neck to my collarbone leaving a very noticeable line of bruises to my breasts which she began to suck on. I was not aware my bulge had become unsheathed until she reached into my pants and pointed it out and giving my length a firm stroke as she described how much genetic material I was leaking into my ear.  
While I’m ashamed to admit that such ministrations were so distracting to me, but the groping and the imagery being described combined with my embarrassment and nerves over the entire situation brought me to orgasm. My supervisor said that she liked when I loosened up and she’s looking forward to the next time I give a report.

I am finding these conditions absolutely impossible to work in and I am worried that my performance will suffer if this continues.


End file.
